My little EVE Las Guerras de la Harmonía
by Xel Naga 00
Summary: A ningún Capsule le permiten conservar su pasado para ello sus recuerdos son removidos. Pero algunos Capsulers intentan conservar un poco de él. Algunos por acuerdos corporativos otros por motivos más personales.


My little EVE Las Guerras de la Harmonía.

Leyes de los Capsulers.

A ningún Capsule le permiten conservar su pasado para ello sus recuerdos son removidos.

Pero algunos Capsulers intentan conservar un poco de él.

Algunos por acuerdos corporativos otros por motivos más personales.

: Especial Caracteres :

-Persona que habla-

*Comunicación *

/Pensamientos personales para uno solo/

(Acción)

E aquí donde comienza esta historia de uno de esos Capsulers que conservo un poco de su memoria y recordaba lo que fue tener una familia.

Hacía casi dos mil quinientos años atrás él firmó el acuerdo que lo transformó de un simple mortal en un inmortal y aún hoy en día no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento exacto. El no era capaz de recordar cómo se llamaba su mundo, lo único que sabía de él era que se encontraba en espacio de la Federación Gallente

Lo único que podía recordar de ellos fueron imágenes flashes del pasado que no tenían orden ni razón pero se aferró a la idea de eran su familia él no podía recordar claramente los nombres de su familia solo eran imágenes y emociones entrelazadas pero dos cosas tenía claro una era que los quería y otra era que fuera el motivo por la que firmará el acuerdo que lo convirtiera en lo que era a hora no se arrepentía de ello.

-CEO Gallente- Nadie sabe lo tiene hasta que lo ha perdido y los capsulers no somos la excepción.

-IA- Señor. La flota reporta que está en posición para atacar en cuanto el último navío concluya el tránsito.

-CEO Gallente- Bien Aura comunica a la flota minera que estamos en poción.

-IA- Paquetes de información encriptado y transmitido por el canal privado de la Corporación.

-CEO Gallente- Aura prepárate para grabar un mensaje y prepararlo para transmitirlo al sistema cuando lo ordene.

-IA- Sistema preparado señor comienzo de cuenta regresiva establecida.

-CEO Gallente- Esto se acaba hoy, una vez fuimos aliados y en lo personal les considere mis amigos, pero la lealtad que les mostramos valió menos, de lo que han recibido por la compañía rival… Aura archiva el mensaje.

En un sistema rico en minerales raros lejos de los sistemas controlados una conflagración como no se había visto en décadas estaba apunto de ocurrir.

-CEO Caldari- Almirante, las naves camufladas, en el sistema han reportado que la flota minera se encuentra sola y sin protección. Porque es que no los a destruido.

-Almirante- Si fuera así de simple hace siglos habrían destruido a la Corporación, recuerde que el CEO de la misma es famoso por sus estratagemas y estrategias o le e de recordar lo que pasó cuando intentaron destruir la Sede principal de la corporación.

Aquello fue una de las victorias más unilaterales de la historia en New Edén, lo que en un principio se consideró una victoria segura y el último impulso que necesaria la corporación Caldari para posicionarse dentro de las empresas más influyentes dentro del territorio de uno de los Imperios.

Resultó en la completa aniquilación de la flota Caldari de dicha corporación cuando fueron rodeados por una flota que entró justo después de que iniciarán su asalto a su sede lo que efectivamente los Dejo luchando contra dos frentes, lo que se convirtió en el campo de tiro al pato más grande la galaxia. Y también fue el lugar donde los aliados pasaron a ser el enemigos.

Capítulo 1 luces en el firmamento.

Ubicación cuatro mil años luz del sistema doméstico Ecuestre.

En el vacío del espacio dos flotas se encontraban desatando todo el poder de sus naves y aun que parecían que nadie aparte de los participantes se encontraba en el sistema un antiguo ser observaba y trazaba los planes para su venganza.

-CEO Gallente- Aura transmite el mensaje a través de todas las frecuencias.

El mensaje tenía dos propósitos uno provocar al enemigo y dos alertar al resto de la flota que era el momento de desatar el acto final de esa conflagración.

Pero aquel ser que observa con regocijo y una maldad inconmensurable encontró lo que había esperado desde hace tanto tiempo, una oportunidad.

Muchos creen que en ocasiones la galaxia juega a los dados con el destino de mortales como inmortales, y no siempre ganan aquellos que son inocentes.

Cerca de la mitad de la flota perteneciente o aliada a la corporación Caldari, se encontraba destruida o se había visto obligada a retirarse de la batalla dada la magnitud de los daños causados.

Cuando los censores de las naves presentes comenzaron a bombardear a sus respectivos Capsulers de la formación de una inmensa anomalía que en pocos segundos dio a luz un agujero de gusano natural.

-CEO Gallente- Aura, informa que está pasando en el sistema

-AI- anomalía detectada.

Que para desgracia abrió un camino a un sistema habitado con otra especie sensible ajena a la raza humana. Lo que debió ser un momento de alegría para la especie humana iba a convertirse en una pesadilla para los que habitaban aquel mundo, que se verían envueltos en un conflicto que no era de ellos.

Sobre el horizonte de aquel mundo el sol de aquel sistema hacia su recorrido final y daba paso a la luna y las estrellas que adornaban aquel cielo nocturno, más en aquel cielo nuevas formas adornaron lo que una vez fue un paisaje semi rural que había crecido hasta convertirse en una pequeña ciudad y en la cual aún podía verse su origen rural y mientras que los habitantes se dirigían a sus hogares para finalizar su día un grupo de individuos se agruparon en el observatorio dada la urgencia del mensaje que recibieron minutos después de que la luna fuera alzada mientras en el cielo nocturno apenas se podían distinguir como meras motas de polvo invisibles a simple vista, pero en aquel edificio en su parte más alta descansaba un poderoso telescopio que se destacaba de manera singular y desde el cual los individuos que minutos atrás habían sido advertidos de lo que ocurría sobre ellos a través de la angustiosa letra que manchada fue por lágrimas mientras era escrita donde las instaban a abandonar la ciudad y sus habitantes a su suerte para buscar refugio dentro de la caverna donde yacían los elementos en el bosques cercanos dado que serían incapaces de llegar a tiempo para salvar les más con horror las ponys observar el firmamento y mientras la ex estudiante dirigía magistralmente el observatorio y su telescopio para poder ver lo que ahora se dirigía en su dirección y cuando fue capaz de enfocar un grito fue lanzado desde lo más profundo de su ser al ver lo que caía desde más allá de la atmósfera. Y pronto vio que el final llegaría esa dulce noche otoño y apartando la mirada mientras las lágrimas encontraban su camino en su rostro regresó a sus amigas y las abrazó con fuerza breve mente para darles espacio para que pudieran ver lo que se avecinaba en ese momento hacia su hogar, amigos y familia.

Mientras la Princesa dejaba a sus amigas ver por el telescopio por un momento dio una breve oración a su mentora y su familia que se encontraban seguros esa noche y mientras sus compañeras regresaban tan desechas como ella y en sus ojos pudo ver que ahora eran tan conscientes como ella de su destino dado que sabía que Applejack jamas abandonaría su familia sin importar que la misma Celestia les diera tal orden, mientras que Pinkie Pie aria lo que fuera para ayudar a los ponys y otras criaturas que llamara amigos, mientras que Rainbow Dash no abandonaría a sus amigas y su pequeña hermana adoptada de las que será leal hasta el amargo final, mientras que Rarity jamas abandonaría a su hermanita a la que cuidara como si fuera de ella y mientras que no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer lo que fuera necesario para protegerla tampoco se detendría para poder hacer lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudar a otros, mientras que Fluttershy no abandonaría a los seres vivos que llamaban hogar su cabaña ni a sus amigas sin importar el miedo que pudiera tener, y mientras Twilight Sparkle observaba a sus amigas llorar mientras se abrazaban mutuamente, antes de que formasen un círculo sabía que su destino ya no era de ella sino que les pertenecía a ellas si ellas deciden aceptar las súplicas de la Princesa Celestia ella lo aceptaría sin juzgarlas o si por el contrario decidieron pasar sus momentos finales junto a sus seres queridos ella también lo aceptaría dado que sin importar como conocieran el final ella siempre seria su amiga y nunca les abandonaría.

-Rainbow Dash- No… podemos dejar… que nuestros temas…

-Rarity- No podemos querida… por mucho que me duela… no podemos decirles provocaremos pánico y disturbios…

-Applejack- Nuestros amigos… y nuestras familias… no podemos hacer algo para…

-Fluttershy- Tal vez si… tuviéramos más tiempo…

-Twilight Sparkle- Lo siento chicas… ninguna ayuda vendrá… antes de que aquellos objetos… impactase con la región… no hay manera de que podamos desplazar a los habitantes… lo suficientemente lejos… para poder protegerlos… lo siento chicas.

-Pinkie Pie- Aún queda una opción si usamos los elementos de la armonía y los usamos para proteger equestria éste será nuestra último acto de heroísmo y con nuestro sacrificio nuestro mundo no perecerá.

Más Twilight no estaba preparada para lo que escuchó en ese momento. Y mientras negaba furiosamente un nudo se formo en su garganta mientras contemplaba lógicamente lo que decía su amiga de tantos años y como tranquila y calmada ofreció una alternativa para su mundo que ella no había contemplado.

-Applejack- Es posible protegerlos?

-Rarity- Querida no se si logramos seguirte, pero cómo sería que utilizando nuestro elementos salvemos a nuestras familias y amigos?

-Rainbow Dash- !No importa que perdamos¡ !Si podemos protegerlos hagámoslo¡

-Fluttershy- Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo si podemos proteger los debemos hacerlo… umm si eso está bien con ustedes.

-Pinkie Pie- Si… si hoy vamos a morir que sea mientras brillamos tan intensamente como las estrellas y que nuestras hazañas sean contadas por toda la galaxia.

Y mientras las chicas que daban aturdidas durante unos segundos ante aquella declaración antes de romperse en un grito de -!¿qué!?-. Y mientras la noche continuaba y los objetos seguían su curso las maneras six se contemplaron como su inminente final.

-Twilight Sparkle- (Inclinando su cabeza mientras una diminuta sonrisa se formaba) Chicas si lo hacemos estaremos salvando nuestro mundo de este cataclismo.

-Applejack- (Agachando su sombrero) Así que esta es la forma en que ma morirá dando a nuestro hogar una oportunidad. Supongo que es un buen fin para nosotras.

-Rarity- Supongo que ésto sí es lo peor que puede ocurrir. Aunque me gustaría debatir tu punto querida (moviendo un casco en su dirección) hubiera preferido un final que no involucrase ser aplastada.

-Rainbow Dash- (Haciendo una pose mientras aún vuela) Supongo que no hace falta decirles chicas pero son como mis hermanas y si hay algo más después de ésto espero encontrarlas.

-Fluttershy- Creo que fue pleno el tiempo que tuvimos espero que Ángel me recuerde cuando ya no esté y mis amigos animales puedan seguir sus vidas. (Mirando hacia el domo de cristal del observatorio)

-Pinkie Pie- Bueno chicas creo que ya estamos listas bueno Twilight como lo hacemos.

-Twilight Sparkle- Creo que tenemos unos diez minutos más antes de que los objetos más grandes traspasen la frontera que crea la atmósfera debemos esperar hasta que esto ocurra para tener la oportunidad de absorber el daño antes de que nuestra vidas… sean completamente consumidas por el hechizo.

-Rainbow Dash- Eso nos da tiempo de despedirnos de una persona… chicas está mal si le digo a mi hermanita.

-Fluttershy- Rainbow no creo que sea buena idea…

-Rainbow Dash- (Llorando) Lo se Fluttershy, pero no me siento tranquila dejándola sola. No a tenido una infancia ilírica y los años que hemos pasado juntas han sido los mejores de mi vida quiero decirle adiós; al menos se que las pequeñas estarán allí para ella cuando ya no estemos.

-Applejack- (Quitándose su sombrero) Chicas si soy sincera con ustedes ciento lo mismo si no tenemos tiempo para poder despedirnos de manera adecuada al menos despidamonos de quién más duro afectará nuestra partida.

-Rarity- (Llorando desconsoladamente) Esta será nuestra despedida final no habrá una segunda oportunidad para decirles cuánto las queremos y si hay algo después de ésto prefiero no pasar arrepintiéndome de no haberles dicho cuánto nos importan. También quisiera aconsejar a mi hermanita sobre lo que es ser una yegua adulta y... que no se deje… engañar por los sementales.(Cayendo al suelo)

-Pinkie Pie- (Reconfortando a las ponis a su alrededor) Ya ya dejen que la tía Pinkie escuche sus problemas y calme sus ansias. Ho no sean tontas yeguas no sentiremos nada solo seremos vaporizadas… Me pica el lomo, me pica el lomo, mi rodilla rechina, mi rodilla rechina, mis rodillas rechinan.


End file.
